Come to me (Revised)
by bellbunny
Summary: Events following episode 4X22 of Scandal... Like all Scandal stories this one has a twist.. (Reviews please!)
1. Chapter 1

Come to me

One month after 4x22 of Scandal Mellie moved back into the white house three days after Fitz kicked her out .. Cyrus has not been heard from since the night he was fired..Olivia and fitz are still seeing each other regularly and Fitz and Mellie have not spoken since he called her and told her to come back to the White House..

3:00 Am- Mellie's bedroom

Mellie pours herself another glass of hooch, putting the glass to her head she lets out a moan.. The moan was full of pain and heartache.. Just seconds later she hears a knock on the door..

It's Fitz..

"Mellie looks down at her lap realizing she only has on black lace panties and a matching bra.. She quickly sits her drink on her nightstand and pulls the sheets over herself laying on her side pretending to be asleep..

"Mels?" Fitz opens the door and slowly walks over to his wife's bed..

"Mellie turns over.. "What in the blue hell do you want?" "You haven't spoken to me in over a month!"

"Mellie looks down at his sweat pants and laughs.. "What?" "Olivia didn't agree to get on her knees for you this late at night?"

"I just got off the phone with her actually" Mellie scuffles.. "I told her I was done"

Mellie rolls her eyes looking down at her polished nails "Right, sure you did Fitz"

"Why would I lie to you Mellie?"

"Why wouldn't you? This makes no sense Fitz... why would you give up screwing your god damn mistress all of a sudden?!"

Fitz puts his hand to his head and looks to the ceiling "Mels!"

"Why the hell are you here Fitz? What the hell do you want?!"

"You"

Mellie closes her eyes and balls up her fists... "Don't do this to me Fitz just don't!"

"You know what? Just get the fuck out! Now!"

Fitz becomes aggressive..."MELLIE I WANT YOU!" Fitz puts one knee on the bed and cups Mellie's face.

"Mellie lets out a tear that lands on Fitz's thumb.. She shakes her head making Fitz release her from his light grip..Mellie pulls the sheet off of her showing fitz her beautiful body.. she then lays on her back.

"You want to fuck me fitz? Huh? Go head.. go head and fuck me Fitz because it'll be the last fucking time"

Fitz steps off the bed and looks down at Mellie... Mellie sits up and grabs her robe from off the floor.. She stands up puts on robe and walks to the bathroom..

Fitz follows her.. "You think I came in here to fuck you?" I came in here to tell you that I love you"

Mellie looks at herself in the mirror… She opens the medicine cabinet and grabs a razor blade off the top shelf..

Fitz steps back

Mellie looks up from the blade and stares at fitz "You know for a long time I thought about ending this.. Just ending me"

"When you were out screwing Olivia Pope I sat on this bathroom floor wondering if I could get through another second… Could you imagine a person so unhappy? Wondering if they could get past another SECOND!"

Fitz takes a step toward Mellie " I'd never want you to hurt yourself Mels" Fitz begins to tear up "I'd die if I lost you.. You have always been there"

"Fitz you hate me"

"Mels I don't hate you… You're the woman I married" Mellie lowers her eyes.. She takes a step toward the side of the toilet and throws the blade in the trash.

Fitz lets out a deep breath

"Mellie looks up at him.. she takes off her robe and lets it drop to the floor.. She unhooks her bra and takes off her lace panties..

"Fitz just gazes at her... he hasn't seen her naked since she tried to pleasure him in the shower..

"Mels.."

"NO Fitz..." "Lets just pretend.. we do it so well.. Lets pretend you never hated me, I never hated you, our son didn't die, and I was never raped.. just come over here to me.. please"

Fitz stands there motionless just staring at Mellie.. Mellie walks closer to him.. she puts her breasts on his navy sweatshirt.

"Touch me Fitz"

"Within seconds Fitz Picks up Mellie kissing her hard... Mellie wraps her legs around his waist..

Fitz takes her back to the bedroom and lays her on the bed.

"Mellie became rough.. she sat up and started undressing fitz... Once he was completely naked she put a hand on his cheek..

"Fuck me.. hard.. and don't stop"

Fitz puts a hand under Mellie's leg pushing it towards her face.. He Pushes into her fast, deep, and hard..

Mellie lets out a loud moan.. Fitz continues to push in and out of her... "Faster" Fitz grunts.. puts a hand on the headboard and the other on Mellie's neck gently choking her..

Fitz doesn't know how long he'll last.. the feeling of being inside of her for the first time in a long time excited him.

Fitz pulls out of her and flips her on her stomach and slaps her on the ass.. He then pushes into her again only slower this time..

Fitz pulls Mellie's hair just enough so he could kiss her.

Mellie has never moaned so loud even when she was with Andrew..

"Oh god YES!"

Mellie begins to scream as she climaxes..Mellie's orgasm triggers Fitz's and he falls on top of her

Kissing her back her gently pulls out of her and turns her on her back..

"I missed that Mellie"

Out of breath Mellie takes a look at Fitz..

"I'm glad you got what you came for... Pleasure from your wife"

Mellie Laughs..

"That was the last time Fitz, I mean it"

The next morning 6:35 AM

Mellie slowly opens her eyes.. She feels warmth on her back and on her stomach.. It's Fitz he is holding mellie in his arms.. He hasn't done that to Mellie in a very long time..

Mellie gently unwraps his arms around her and walks to the bathroom..

While washing her hands she looks down at the trash can remembering she threw away that razor blade.. She bends down and picks it up.. Turning off the water with one hand she stares at the blade then looks out the doorway where she sees Fitz.. He seems to have turned over on his stomach without her noticing..

She picks up her robe and puts it on still holding the blade.. She sticks the blade in the pocket of her robe and slowly walks back to the bed..

As she gets closer she sees the scratches on his back that were clearly put there by her.. Mellie can't help but blush..

As she lay on the bed Fitz opens his eyes and turns on his back.. He smiles at Mellie..

She decides to lay on his chest and play with his hair..

" I missed you Mellie I really H-" Fitz's eyes roll to the back of his head.. He begins to choke on his own blood…

Mellie pushes off his chest and stands over the bed as she watches her husband of 20 years take his last breath.. Mellies hands are covered with blood from Fitz neck she drops the razor blade on the floor..

Mellie stares at her husband's dead body and whispers I loved you Fitz.. I really did..

Mellie then rushes to the nightstand and pulls out her phone..

She presses the name of the man that could help her.. A man who've been loving her for some time now..

"Jake... It's done"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm coming up from the tunnels now we'll be there in 5 minutes."

Mellie decided to use that time wisely… She looked away from her husband and ran to the bathroom. For some reason she couldn't find it in herself to look in the mirror.. She turns on the water and lets the hot water run on her face..She looks down and sees her husband's blood run down the drain. Mellie looks to the ceiling then quickly grab her favorite body wash trying to wash away the memory of her husband.. Mellie quickly rinses off and steps out of the shower.. Grabbing a towel she finally finds it in herself to look at the woman who killed her husband.. She takes her hand and wipes the foggy mirror to get a good look at herself..

" I'm Melody Grant, and i just killed my husband and the father of my children" she whispers..

"It feels so good to say it out loud."

Mellie opens the bathroom door and there is jake.. His face is pale and he's wearing all black.

"Hey" Jake says in concern

"Hey" Mellie's voice is soft and subtle.

"Madam first lady.."

Mellie looks over and sees cyrus.. He looks well dressed and stressed as usual

"Did anyone see you two?"

Cyrus and jake both looked at each other, "No" They both say.

"Well I'm gonna go get dressed my things are already packed"

Mellie quickly makes her way to her walk in closet.. Then she remembers..

Mellie yells from her closet "HEY GUYS? where is-"

"Abby"

Abby walks into the walk in closet.. she looks down at Mellie as she's sitting on the loveseat that fit perfectly into her oversized closet.. Mellie looks up at Abby while continuing to rub lotion on her legs..

"I'm right here"

"What took you so long? I thought Jake called you.."

"Leo wouldn't get off my back… And why aren't you dressed yet?"

Mellie drops her towel and grabs a pair of pink lace panties… "Well I did just kill a man I needed to shower."

Mellie slips into the panties and grabs a matching bra… Abby didn't take her eyes off Mellie..

"Well Abby instead of watching why don't you pick out a dress for me?"

Abby breaks her stare.. "Oh-" "Yeah, sure" Abby walks over to the black dresses..

She picks out a tight dress from the back.. Holding the dress by the hanger she looks at Mellie…

"How about this one? It makes your boobs look good" Mellie laughs.. She takes the dress and steps into it.. She pulls it up slowly… Once her arms are through it she glances back at Abby..

"Zip it up for me" Abby slowly walks over to Mellie and pauses… She puts her hands on Mellie's shoulders and gently kisses her back.. Abby was just about to kiss her neck..- Mellie turns around " Abby what are you doing?" Abby steps back and quickly looks down… "Jake is right out there.. you can't do that" "Mellie, but that night"

Mellie takes a step towards Abby.. She cups her face and kisses her hard.. Abby grabs Mellie's hair.. Before it could go any further Mellie pulls away from her..

"Abby I was drunk that night.. Okay? I can't do this… now you're a sweet girl… Literally but that was a goodbye kiss… Nothing more will ever happen with us..

Before Abby could respond Cyrus walks in.. "I hate to interrupt your girly intervention but we actually have a dead body to take care of"... Abby walks out quickly brushing past Cyrus's shoulder… "What the hell is the matter with her"

Mellie grabs a pair of red bottom heels… "she's just nervous"

Cyrus and Mellie both walk out of the closet to find Jake and Abby having some kind of heated discussion.. Before Mellie could ask what was going Cyrus stopped their conversation… "Why is the president not chopped up and in a suitcase by now?"

Jake walks toward Cyrus "Did you bring a hammer I think not!"

Suddenly Abby runs to the door "Sshhh.. Someone is coming!"

Someone knocks on the door it's Elizabeth… "Mellie?"

Abby starts to panic "What do we do?"

Jake raises his hand "Don't worry she'll go away" he whispers.

Liz knocks on the door again- "Mellie the nurse was on her way to bring Teddy to you but I said I would"

"Shit" Mellie whispers..

Liz knocks on the door again only this time she opens the door.. Before Abby could push the door shut again Liz sees the president… Instantly she screams.. And tries to run away.. Jake was already out the door after her.. Jake was so quick she didn't get far… Liz tried to scream but Jake was covering her mouth and dragging her in the bedroom.. Cyrus looked both ways and grabbed Teddy into the room.. Abby locked the door and turned toward Jake who was struggling with Liz on the floor.. Mellie grabbed a knife from under her mattress and forced the knife into Liz's head… Liz instantly stopped struggling…

Abby fell to her knees "MELLIE WHAT THE HELL!?"

Jake let go of Liz and stood up just staring at Mellie.. Cyrus instantly becomes impatient.. "Okay people I think its time to get the hell out of here..

Mellie takes a look at cyrus.. she puts her foot on Liz's back and pulls the knife out of her head..

Before anyone else in the room could blink an eye she runs over to Teddy and slits his throat..

Abby runs to the bathroom to throw up.. Cyrus turns red "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"

He's my son Cy not yours… But all this right here is my ass… "All of you lets go we're taking the tunnels..

Jake looks at Cyrus " He's right lets go" "ABBY COME ON!"

Mellie drops the knife and walks toward the walk in closet.. All of a sudden they hear the secret service.."Is everything alright in here ma'am? we heard screaming"

All of them run to the closet where the secret tunnel entrance is and by the time the secret service men opened the door Abby, Mellie, and Cyrus were gone…


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK**

\- It was Mellie's first night back in the white house since Fitz kicked her out.. Mellie noticed that Fitz was gone which means he was out somewhere with Olivia…

-9:45PM, Mellie's Office

At this point Mellie doesn't know how to feel.. She doesn't feel anything.. She has let things hurt so much for so long all she feels now is numbness..

All she wants to do is drink…

Mellie hears a knock on the door, she doesn't want to respond she just grips her glass of scotch even tighter.. Suddenly the door opens... it's Abby

" Ma'am?" Mellie doesn't acknowledge her… "Cyrus wanted me to drop off these files" Abby quickly walks to her desk and places the files on her desk lightly.. Before Abby was out the door Mellie whispers "You ever just give up?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you ever just give up.. Or feel like opting out?"

Abby looks to the floor then up at Mellie.. "Well yeah.. We're woman there are some things we just have to push past right?"

Mellie shakes her head.. She begins to circle her finger around the rim of her glass.. "Are you busy?"

Abby looks surprised "Uhh no I'm actually on my way out.. Cyrus had wanted me to give you those because he just had to get home"

"Sit"

Abby slowly walks over and sits in the chair across from Mellie..

"You drink?"

"Yes"

" My daddy didn't send me my hooch yet so I'm stuck drinking Fitz's scotch."

Mellie pours Abby a glass

"Thanks I actually think I need this"

Mellie stares at her glass.. " This scotch is actually some bitch shit"

Abby's eyes widen.. she never had heard the first lady curse…

Abby was just speechless she had absolutely no words..

Mellie opens the desk drawer and pulls out a dime bag..

Abby stares at the bag ass mellie pulls out a couple of blunts..

"Uhh Madam first lady"

"Its Mellie and do you want to hit the blunt or naw because I'm not gonna let you blow my high.."

Abby chuckles " You know what fuck it sure why not?"

It took Mellie less than five minutes to roll the blunt..

She grabbed a lighter and inhaled deeply… Letting the cloud of smoke slowly escape from her lips..

Mellie passes the blunt to Abby.. She examines it from side to side " Uhh How do I-"

"Just inhale it and hold it in for for as long as you can.."

Abby does as she is told and coughs over and over again.. finally she takes a sip of scotch and the coughing stops…

Mellie laughs and looks at the blunt in Abby's hand.. "Hey, Its Puff Puff pass you're fucking up the rotation.. I'm the first lady of the united state haha you'll fool around and get killed with someone else.. that's some serious shit you're lucky you're sexy as hell"

Abby pauses.. for some reason she can't stop staring at Mellie's lips..

Abby takes off her blouse…"I'm really hot.. What did I just smoke?"

"Oh this that purple haze"

"Oh interesting name.. Could I do it again"

Mellie passes the blunt back to Abby...This time when she hit it she didn't cough..

"Haha you learn fast"

For no reason at all the begin to laugh.. They seem to already have a high going..

Mellie stands up and walks to the window.. Hey come look at this.. Abby walks up and looks out the window.. Its fitz getting out of a black car..

"That dirty bastard just came back from screwing Olivia Pope.. I can smell it from here.." They both laugh loudly.. "Mellie sighs I wonder why he just can't love me.."

Abby stares at Mellie's breasts.. " He just forgot how beautiful.. sexy.. and amazing you are"

Mellie's eyes meet Abby's…. Blue into Blue Abby grabs Mellie's curly hair and kisses her hard.. Sticking her tongue in Mellie's Mouth she moans… Suddenly Mellie pushes her away.. Abby begins to feel embarrassed.. "

"Come to my bedroom"

Abby slowly nods her head and follows Mellie.. "Wait I'll meet you I have to get something" Within second Abby was gone.. Mellie made her way to her bedroom where she completely undressed and waited for Abby in her bed.. When Abby returns she is completely naked.. Mellie sits up "Are you crazy someone will see you"

"It'd be a good view don't you think?"

Mellie laughs "You're too high"

Abby has something behind her back.. "What's that?"

"Close your eyes" Mellie looks confused…

"why" Abby walks toward the bed.." Just close your eyes"

Mellie does what she is told.. Abby climbed under the sheets and on top of her.. She begins to kiss Mellie's neck.. she lets her tongue slide down Mellie's chest and down to her nipple she begins to suck and Mellie gasps..

With one hand Abby spreads Mellie's legs.. In less than a second with no warning Abby slowly slides an eight inch dildo into Mellie.. Mellie lets out a loud moan.. "Oh My- It's bigger than my- Husband..

Abby smirked and within seconds Abby is picking up the speed.. Mellies Hips are matching the rhythm…. Mellie screams " I'M GONNA-"

Abby pull the dildo out of her and begins to suck on Mellie's Clit.. Mellie grabs Abby's head.. Abby begins to play with Mellie using her tongue.. Mellie can't take the pleasure within seconds Mellie climaxes and squirts into Abby's mouth.. She swallows Mellie's juices and licks her clean.. Abby climbs back up and tries to kiss her but Mellie stops her.. "I don't feel like tasting my own vagina" Abby laughs "it tastes pretty good to me" Abby plops down next to Mellie… "So now what?" Mellie satisfied and out of breath she looks at Abby.. Well-

"Mels? Have you seen my-"

Abby's eyes widen as she stares at the president of the united states..

Fitz raises an eyebrow "I must be drunk as fuck"

"Uhh.. high "


	4. Chapter 4

***Present* 7:30 Am Blair house**

Mellie stares at her hands remembering the feeling of warm blood on them… "I just killed my son" Mellie whispers

Cyrus is pacing angrily back and forth in front of Mellie.. He stops in his tracks and screams in Mellie's face…

" NO FUCKING SHIT MELLIE!"

She turns from him glancing at Abby.. Her arms were crossed and she wouldn't even look at Mellie for on second..

Jake steps into Mellie's view blocking Abby.. "So what are we doing here people?"

Cyrus begins to turn red... "The plan was for this idiot to kill her husband and ONLY her husband! You decided to go shit house crazy and turn a white house bedroom into a serial killer crime scene.. I mean seriously what the fuck was that?!"

Mellie refuses to look at cyrus.. Cyrus chuckles and palms his head… "If you're waiting for me to come up with the next move I don't know what to tell you.."

Jake exhales loudly…"We… I can handle this I can cover this up some how.."

Cyrus turns slowly toward jake… "I'm one of the most powerful men in the world and I made plans to kill THE MOST powerful man in the world and I can.. or could I was more than capable.. but a woman with a stab wound through the brain and a sliced up baby now that a whole different ball game! If you can handle this by all means I'm done here!" Cyrus turns quickly to walk out of the door.. Mellie calls out to him "Cyrus!"

Cyrus stops in his tracks.. Mellie runs up behind him.. "Where will you go?"

Cyrus turns.."The hell out of here.. before I'm a suspect" Mellie looks to her heels.. "Take care of yourself mellie.." She looks up at him.. "I always have Cy…*Sigh* I always have" Mellie watches Cyrus walk out the door.. She listens for his car to pull away and within minutes just like that Cyrus Bean was gone.. and she doesn't even know where he'll go..

Mellie quickly shuts the door.. Jake walks toward her.. "Okay here's what we'll-" Mellie raises her hand "No here is the plan" She points to Abby.. "You, go back to the white house and pretend nothing has happened" Abby uncrosses her arms and looks at Mellie with confusion.. "What? I'm no little bitch baby we are in this together!"

Mellie walks toward her.. "We need you to look normal.. I don't need you being a suspect.. you're just on your way to work.. pretend nothing happened.." Abby finally looks in Mellie's eyes and shakes her head.. "We?"

Mellie looks down at her hands and shakes her head.. "I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you." Mellie walks towards Abby and hugs her… "I need you… Just go.."

Jake rolls his eyes and walks to another room.. Abby wiggles out of her tight hug.. she grabs Mellie's face and kisses her… Abby quickly pulls away and whispers "Prove it" Abby walks away from Mellie towards the door.. Before she steps out she looks back at Mellie "You can trust me" Before Mellie could respond Abby was gone… As soon as Mellie turns around Jake was behind her… He raises a finger "Two questions.. How long have you been fucking Abby and why did you kill your own son.. because Elizabeth North I understand.." Mellie's mouth drops and she begins to to stutter franticly… I- sh-... "Oh.. now you can't speak english."

"Is she better than me?"

"Is she.. What?"

Jake swipes Mellie off her feet and lays her on the couch.. "Does she lick you better than I do?" Mellie puts her hand on Jake's chest.. She chuckles "I don't think anyone is better than you".. Jake slowly lifts Mellie's dress and tugs on her panties ripping them off of her.. Mellie lifts her hand over her head accidentally turning on the TV… Jake begins to play with Mellie's bundle of nerves.. Mellie begins to moan loudly grabbing Jake's hair..

" _The president of the United States along with his 2 Year old son were both rushed to the hospital this morning after a brutal attack with a knife.. The two survived but are in serious condition.. Sadly Elizabeth North was pronounced dead this morning.. Investigators are doing all they can to catch the suspect but the only question everyone's asking is where is the First Lady"_

Mellie and Jake both look at the TV… Mellie's eyes widen.. He's….Their...Not dead?

All of a sudden the phone rings, Mellie gets up.. pulling up her panties she reaches for the phone "Wait don't!"

Mellie quickly looks to Jake "I don't want to look guilty"

Mellie answers the phone.. "Hello?"

"I know you tried to kill him.. You stupid,selfish,slut, BITCH!"

"Who the hell is this?"

"You know who this is!"

Mellie quickly hangs up the phone..

"Who was that?"

Mellie becomes speechless…

"It...Was… Olivia….. Olivia Pope...


End file.
